winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AmberAisha
Let's Talk Hi and welcome. --MonicaSilva (talk) 01:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi.Welcome to the wiki.Delix club (talk) Hello, there! Welcome to the wiki, by the way! ♕ rutchelle ♕ ~ ♕ Once a Queen, always a Queen ♕ 08:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't see you edit some pages in the wiki... You should try editing some pages. It will also let you earn badges! 02:31, November 29, 2014 (UTC) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:34, November 29, 2014 (UTC) You can edit any page, but I would recommend to edit the script pages. Also, you can read the standards for you to learn about our editing rules in the wiki. You might also go to the Projects page if you want to join any of the projects there. ♕ rutchelle ♕ ~ ♕ Once a Queen, always a Queen ♕ 13:21, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, um. I just want to say "Hello" so, hi! Yay! I just post my first blog! I'm so excided.AmberAisha (talk) 18:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC)AmberAisha Sorry, I don't know that. I live in PH though... ♕ rutchelle ♕ ~ ♕ Once a Queen, always a Queen ♕ 06:14, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I'm not new, I've been in since 2013, on my other account. Nevermind. December 19, 2014. I am sorry for today's blog for the super powers discussion. I did not know that there was a place were you could make your own fan made stories. I should have read the rules more carefully before I sign in to this wikia. Plz 4 give me. Sincerely YoursAmberAisha (talk) 07:06, December 19, 2014 (UTC)AmberAisha ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 07:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi.Actually my exams are about to start from 25th feb.The worst part of it is I am going to finish 60 days attendance.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger that a little girl !! 07:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I hope so because in every subject there are 6 chapters and 8 in maths!You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger that a little girl !! 15:14, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. But I'm in 8th so i don't think you have studied the chapters I have.They are really hard.Thanks anyway. I'll ask you if I don't understand something.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger that a little girl !! 15:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I want to state things clear. #I don't need to have my name on your friendlist, or anywhere else. #There is no rules against you decorating your user page. But there IS rules about adding unnecessary pictures. You use one, and reup another, and then replace that reup, and the old uploaded ones become unused. Who did clean these trash for you. Excuse you, but in this wiki, I am the only one who waste my time doing these. And I'm busy enough so I don't need anyone buy me more work. You people are old enough so I don't think I have to babysit every of you. Have a good day. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 08:14, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I have great news.My exams just finished and i'm so relieved. But now I just hope that I pass with good marks.My result is on Tuesday 17th. Guest's are here. Bye You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 15:43, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Well,Maths was really hard but the others were very easy.I just hope I get good marks and pass because I missed 1 entire term! You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 06:39, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi AmberAisha. How are you? This going to sound wierd to you but you are a very good friend even though we talk rarely.I like you!You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:55, April 25, 2015 Thanks AmberAisha! Actually my 9th grade is a little tough. So I am always busy doing my school work. I like it though because in almost every subject, based on the chapter we are watching a movie!You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 19:38, April 25, 2015 Hi AmberAisha. When you left the message I was doing my homework.Sorry for the late reply. Here - Love AmberAisha (talk) Just copy this and paste in the Custom Signature in My Preferences.If you want to change the text, insted of love AmberAisha, then change it in the first line of the signature to anything you want. Over here, you have to change the one with the Italic style - [''Love AmberAisha''You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 17:29, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Your Welcome. Anytime. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:46, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I noticed you have a new profile pic! I like it.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:42, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Please vote here for the Winx Avatar Story scripts. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:18, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, but to make your vote count, you have to vote on the forum page. Forum:Winx Avatar Story Scripts. :) XxDragonHeart (talk) 00:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) To comment on a forum, you have to clic on the edit button. You write your comment at the bottom of the page, after every other comments. :) XxDragonHeart (talk) 00:31, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Please my dear Simon tell me about what is a movie called Guardians of the Galaxy, please I'm very curious so tell me where I can find the movie, just only tell me where to find the Guardians of the Galaxy, right?